


Loud

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, brief slut shaming, loud!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

There’s really no summary needed here.

If there was one thing they liked about having the house to themselves, it was that they could be loud.

One didn’t have to know Kurt Hummel for too long to realize that he loved being heard, and despised being silent. One also didn’t have to know Blaine Anderson for too long to know just how much he loves…well, pleasing people. And hearing that pleasure echoing in an auditorium.

Or in a very empty house.

They hadn’t even bothered to shut Kurt’s bedroom door in their haste, figuring it would assist in the acoustics anyway. They wanted their sounds to resonate through every hallway—just the thought of it had them both achingly hard in their jeans. Until of course, said jeans, along with every other article of clothing previously on their bodies, were strewn haphazardly on the floor.

“FUCK, BLAINE!” The words rebound off the walls and back to them, encouraging them to work all that much harder. Kurt’s unstifled moans pierce the air continuously, ripped through with cries of Blaine’s name and other exclamations of ecstasy.

The sounds harmonize with Blaine’s grunts of exertion, joined with the delicious undertones of their skin clapping together and Blaine’s balls slapping into Kurt’s ass.

Kurt’s heels dig into Blaine’s supple ass cheeks, urging him faster, harder, deeper.

“Make me scream, baby, come on! Fuck me!”

Blaine groans lewdly into the thick, heavy air around them, clawing his nails into Kurt’s thighs as he increases his thrusts, feeling the indentation of Kurt’s flesh under his fingers. Feeling the skin give way to him in the most satisfying manner, and secretly hoping that he might break the skin a little, knowing full well Kurt wouldn’t object to the reminder.

His upped tempo only shreds more shouts from Kurt’s throat, his dick throbbing at the volume of Kurt’s moans rising and falling with each forceful thrust, as if Blaine is fucking his very lungs out of him.

Kurt’s throat is burning with overuse, but that doesn’t stop him for even a second, as more screams of pleasure vibrate through the house. “Oh my god, Blaine! More, please, fuck me! Use me! Everything, fuckshitfuck!”

“You like how I fuck you, baby?” Blaine growls out, pressing himself in as deep as he can inside of Kurt, as he holds himself there and begins grinding so fucking slowly into him, a downright cruel change of pace from the punishing, fuck-all abandon of a moment before.

Kurt’s thunderous moan dwindles into a pathetic whimper at the alteration in speed. “Yes, always baby, please.”

Blaine pulls out, so only the thick head of his cock is stretching Kurt open, then slams back in with every ounce of force he’s got. But only once.

Kurt wails at the sweet, momentarily perfect contact with his prostate, letting out a sob as Blaine continues to gyrate his cock deeply inside him, but still not giving Kurt just what he wants. What Kurt knows that Blaine knows he wants.

Blaine mouths wetly at Kurt’s neck, as he taunts him. “You like my cock, Kurt?”

Kurt groans impatiently, burying his fingers in Blaine’s sweaty curls, as he half-heartedly pushes against Blaine’s ass with his heels. “Love your cock so much, Blaine. How about you show me what it can do?” He replies coyly.

Blaine tuts discouragingly into Kurt’s ear, instigating a full-body shudder from Kurt as one of his hands slips from his hair and claws down his back to rub at the top of Blaine’s crack.

“A bit impatient, are we?” Blaine noses lightly at the shell of Kurt’s ear. The heat of Blaine’s breath causes Kurt’s hair to stand on end with the lack of stimulation occurring on his body. Blaine jabs into Kurt once more, pulling a deafening scream from the boy at the unexpected impact. “Beg for it.”

Kurt whimpers again, pressing Blaine’s face into his neck. “Please, Blaine. Please. Fuck me so hard I can’t stop screaming. Fuck me so the whole neighborhood can hear it. Please.” He pours as much honesty and desire into the plea as possible, hoping for relief.

Blaine chuckles darkly in his ear, licking up the side of his neck and blowing lightly over the wet strip of skin. Kurt shudders again. “Please.”

Blaine relents the tiniest bit, grinding his hips deeper into Kurt, still without any real force behind it. “I don’t think they heard you next door, baby.”

Desperate, Kurt shouts at the top of his lungs, “Please! Fuck me!”

At that, Blaine starts thrusting shallowly, but rapidly into Kurt, pulling staccato shouts from him at the vibrating blows to the inner walls of his ass. Kurt is practically sobbing with need now, and Blaine can tell he’s about to hit his breaking point.

Blaine thinks he can hold on a bit longer.

“I want you to tell everybody how much you want my cock, baby.”

Kurt moans as Blaine fucks into his ass a little harder. “I want your cock, Blaine! Please!”

Blaine isn’t satisfied just yet. “I said tell them how much, baby!” He raises his voice, demanding. “Tell them what a slut you are for my cock. How much it makes you scream. I want everyone to hear it.” Blaine’s beginning to snap as well, as his hips jerk faster, harder into Kurt, unable to hold back much anymore.

“I fucking need your cock, Blaine!” Kurt screeches out, his voice cracking at the sheer volume of it. His nails scrape relentlessly up and down Blaine’s back, feeling as he scratches so hard, the strips of abused skin raise into prolonged, angry, red marks all the way down his back. “Christ, fuck my ass, baby!”

Blaine does, heaving Kurt’s hips up higher, and pounding into him recklessly, using Kurt’s screams of pleasure as his metronome. The sound urges him to keep going, to do better, to produce more flawless sound. He wants every ounce of Kurt’s gorgeously filthy voice to permeate this house. He wants the blissful dissonance of their fucking to flood every inch of this space, while they have it to themselves.

God, Kurt doesn’t disappoint either. His screams have turned raspy and jointed, but that just makes it hotter. Kurt’s vocal chords are absolutely shredding themselves to please Blaine.

Fuck his boyfriend is perfect. Of course, Kurt is thinking the exact same, but not in so many words.

Before he can even stop it, before he can even grip his cock, Kurt is shooting his release between them with an ear-splitting shriek, as Blaine continues to fuck into him without reserve, without mercy.

The beautiful sight of Kurt shouting his orgasm without even being touched brings him right to the edge, managing only a few more thrusts until he finally fucks himself all the way inside of Kurt, and shouting into Kurt’s shoulder as his come fills up the scorching ass clenching around him.

“Holy shit.” Kurt rasps out.

Blaine breathes out a laugh into Kurt’s shoulder. “Ditto.”

Kurt groans, shoving Blaine off of him, his cock sliding out wetly with lube and come. He wrinkles his nose at the undeniable stream of Blaine’s come leaking out of his ass.

“Ok, you just came your brains out, so I’ll forgive your un-ironic use of the word ‘ditto’” Kurt sasses.

Blaine just moans out a series of unintelligible almost-words-but-not-quite sounds into the pillow his face is pressed into.

Kurt sighs, knowing all too well how tuckered out Blaine gets after he comes like he just did.

“Mister, your come is pooling out of my fucked out ass at this very moment.” Kurt scolds. “Now go and get me something to clean up with.”

Groaning loudly again, Blaine forces out an obstinate “No.”

If Kurt could see Blaine’s face, he’s positive he would be pouting.

“Excuse me, what did you just say to me?” Kurt challenges, raising an eyebrow threateningly.

Blaine lifts his head from his pillow timidly, all fatigue forgotten, eyes wide and shiny with sheepishness, and a blush high on his cheeks.

Fuck, he’s whipped.

“I said, I’ll get something right away?” Blaine corrects, quickly trying to save his ass for his remark. Kurt continues to stare at him ominously as Blaine shyly slides himself off the bed, like a little boy who was caught stealing cookies from the kitchen.

Kurt jabs his eyebrow up once more as Blaine scurries backwards toward the bathroom.

“That’s what I thought you said.”

For a moment, Kurt revels in the cascade of the sink running, the solitary sound in the house. Not a single other noise.

Besides, no one will be home for another three hours. Who’s to say they can’t do it all over again?


End file.
